We Must Survive
by obernewtyn-freak
Summary: Summary:5th chapter finished! I know this has been done before but... During a celebratory ball, Kel, Dom, Neal and Yuki are captured by Stormwings and brought to Scanra. What will happen once it is discovered that Kel isnt just an ordinary girl? NY KD
1. Prologue and The Ball

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters or places mentioned that you recognise. Those are Tamora Pierce's.

Summary: I know this has been done before but... During a celebratory ball, Kel, Dom, Neal and Yuki are captored by Stormwings and brought to Scanra with no weapons and no way to get out. How will they survive the rough scanranian torture, especially once they find out Kel isn't just any court lady... KD, NY

Please read and review, this is my first Tamora Pierce fic and my second overall. Please tell me whether its ok, and give me tips, or i wont continue.

Chapter 1: Prologue and The Ball

Kel was more than ready for a warm bed. She had also had to put up with Neal's whining for his "Yamani blossom" for days. So when Fort Steadfast came into view, she smiled. _Finally._ In the distance, a soldier waved to he on the wall and ran for the stairs. The gates slowly opened and Kel and the soldiers rode through. Kel dismounted and looked for a familiar face. She saw Neal was already gone. Tobe came over,

"Milady," kel smiled at him,"er, i mean, kel, I'll take Peachblossem. Its good to have you back." To Kel's surprise, he reached up and hugged her, then walked Peachblossem to the stables. Kel smiled, 'he is getting more mature everyday,' She thought. She was about to walk to the headquarter to give her report to Wyldon when someone grabbed her from behind. "Kel, I'm so glad to see you!" A few remaining soldiers sneered at them. Kel blushed. She turned around and hugged the man. "Glad to see you too Dom." Together, they walked to headquarters.

2 months later- Corus

King Jonathon the fourth, of Tortall held a giant midwinter ball to celebrate the recent success in Scanra. The war was starting to wind down, and it looked good for Tortall. Kel and those who were onvolved in their 'excursion' were given leave to go, including Dom's entire squad. Kel had left New Hope reluctantly, but was eventually swayed by Fanche that the rebuilding of the fort and villiage was going well and nearly finished.

Lady Alanna, Commander Buri, betrothed to Lord Raoul, and Yuki had made sure that Kel would be in her finest. Lalasa had come up with one of her finest gowns yet. Kel studied herself in the mirror of her room. Her dress was in one of her favourite colours – forest green, in silk. Embroidered up the bell sleeves and bottom were floral and leaf patterns. The off the shoulder cut was accented with tiny emeralds. Yuki smiled behind her. Kel couldnt get out of wearing this dress – it wasnt low cut, but still showed her body, and she couldnt say the colour didnt suit her because it did, and brought out her eyes. Kel looked simply, beautiful. Buri came up to Kel, in her low cut baby blue gown, "theres something missing." Yuki gave her a wink and pulled a slightly lighter shade or green sash around Kel's waist, and tucked a crimson shukusan inside. "There, perfect."

As a special guest, Kel was required to be introduced by the herald at the top of the stairs into the great hall. As she got there, so did Dom. Their relationship had... changed in the past month or two. They were still friends but there was something between them, something that Kel couldnt explain. All she knew, that feeling she got when she like Neal as a page had come back, and she got butterflies when ever Dom so much as looked at her. Dom glanced at her. 'Wow' he thought, 'she's so beautiful.' Kel looked quizzically at him. "Why are you staring at me?" Dom snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh, its just that the Protecter of small has suddenly grown wings. You look like an angel tonight, Kel." Before she could reply or even think on what he had said, the herald looked at them and smiled. "Shall i introduce you together, sir?" Kel went to interupt but Dom said, "Ah, yes. Thank you Herald." And stepped forward towards the door.

Everyone looked as the herald stepped into view. He looked up and shouted, "Intoducing, Sargent Domitan of Masbolle, and his partner, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small. They walked down the stairs, Kel struggle to keep her face from blushing from Dom's comment and the fact that the herald introduced them as partners and her as Protector of the Small. She was becoming less like a yamani everyday. Dom smiled, noticing the swoons and jealous looks at Kel of several court ladies as the looked upon them, and him, in his black embroidered blue tunic and breaches. 'If only they knew' he thought as winked at one of them. Kel looked around at the bottom of the stairs, looking for a sign of any of her other friends. She couldn't see any of them, and Dom had been pulled away by a court lady. 'I am not jealous,' sho told herself. Yet she had trouble believing herself.

"Doesn't Kel look simply fantastic tonight, Neal?" Yuki smiled at her. Neal came into view behind her, stuffing his face with a pastry. "Yeah, sure, you look nice Kel" he said when he'd finished. He smirked, "I'm sure Dom noticed as well." Kel couldnt keep herself from blushing his time. She retaliated, "if you haven't noticed meathead, Dom has gone off with some lady, much prettier than myself." Neal smirked again, "oh yeah, Lady Melita, she's been after him for months. I told him to just take her but he said..." He didn't get to finish. Yuki had hit him on the head with her shukesan and walked away. He winked at Kel and chased after her. Kel could just hear plights of apology ("my beautiful danish, your hair shines like peppermint cream") from across the hall. She was about to look for someone else to talk to when the trumpets began to sound.

Everyone fell silent when the King stepped up onto the dais. Jonathon cleared his throat. "I think we all know why i have called this celebration tonight," he said.

"There is a woman in the audience, who has given outstanding service to the country and the crown. She went against her duty, which is treason as you know, because she knew that what she was doing was right. Because of your choice, showing you have overwhelming humility and compassion, i give this purse of gold to you, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan." The crowd began to politely clap as Kel was pushed up onto the dais. She looked back and saw it was Merric and Owen. She would deal with them later. The king smiled at her. She searched for something to say and as she did that, she realised something. 'I don't hate him anymore.' It was true; Kel felt nothing but pride for her king and kingdom as she accepted the purse. 'I am so happy.' 24 hours later, Kel would remember this, and cringe at the irony.

After, Kel tried to get away from all the people. Many people had come to congratulate, including Lady Alanna and her husband, Raoul and Buri, Prince Roald and a few teenage girls, a few years younger than herself, who burst out their apology and congratulation, then ran away, looking embarrased but extremely pleased with themselves. She found herself in the palace garden, sitting on the edge of the circular fountain. She could hear sounds from a bush a few metres away. She couldnt really hear many words, but the suspected it was Neal and Yuki making up after their argument. Kel sighed. Those two would always be the same.

Two people were heading towards her. One was a tall man, and the other a thin woman. As they came closer, Kel saw that the man was Dom and the woman was a blonde woman, about her age, wearing a very low cut pink gown. She apparently was trying to throw herself on Dom. Neither had noticed Kel. Kel presumed that this was Lady Melita that Neal had mentioned earlier. She slid around to the other side of the fountain so they wouldnt see her, but so she could still hear them.

"You know ive explained it to you, Melita," Doms voice said, almost shouting, "Just because i need to spell it out out to reach your brain. I do not like you!" Meilita didnt give up. "Look. I know that you are trying to make me jealous by pretending to like that ugly thing you may call a woman, but its ok now. Im here, you didnt need to make an effort for me because i will become willingly into your arms." With this, she pushed herself against his body, arms snaking around his neck. This was when Kel decideed to interfere. She stood up, and walked upto them, Dom struggling to get Melita off him."Look, Lady Melita." She quickly tore herself away from Dom to glare at the newcomer. Kel continued, "Dom said he doesn't want you. He means it." Kel stepped close to her, revealing that she was taller than Melita by over a head. "I may not be much of a court lady, but i certainly know how to hurt people, especially snivelling fools like you." Melita took a step back, glaring angrily at both Kel and Dom. Kel turned her back from her as Melita started to walk away, throwing her fan to break on the pavement. "Go back and seduce someone that deserves it." Kel only spoke this, but it was enough to scare most women (and a few men) out of their wits.

Kel turned again, to look at Dom. He couldn't look at her. Instead, he held his head low, looking at his bootlaces. "I uh, I'm sorry about that Kel, shes.. she was a little bit crazy." Kel smiled. This would be great for torture material later on. "Its ok, my Sargent Domitan, its the least i could do for a lowly soldier as yourself." He looked up and grinned. Straight away his smile melted off his face. "Whats that?" He said and pointed up, into the sky...

Cliffhanger. If i get any reviews, ill write more. Kel was a bit ooc in that but oh well. Critisism is welcome and please correct any mistakes i have made. Vic.


	2. Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own this, Tamora Pierce does. I'm sure people are smart enough to realize this and thats why I'm not gonna say a disclaimer again.

Last Chapter:

Kel smiled. This would be great for torture material later on. "Its ok, my Sargent Domitan, its the least i could do for a lowly soldier as yourself." He looked up and grinned. Straight away his smile melted off his face. "Whats that?" He said and pointed up, into the sky...

Oh yeah, to make everything clear. '...' is thoughts

"..." is speaking

Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

Flying towards them were 5 things. Kel felt her stomach drop. She had a feeling what theses 'things' were. The leader of the Stormwings squinted his eyes to see the figures better. His queen beside him laughed. "They are members of the court. Useful perhaps?" King Ronlak nodded to the others. He had been ordered to make trouble. He intended to do more than that.

Dom brought his hand down and faced Kel. "What are they?" he asked, puling them both behind the fountain. "Stormwings." Dom reached for his sword, Kel for her glaive. Both were disappointed. She cursed herself for being so stupid, the only weapon she had was her shukesan and a small dagger hidden on her leg. Both would be useless. Dom looked behind them and gaped. There was a wide path and bushes that reached up to the waist. In other words, no safe place to hide until the stormwings passed. He had completely forgotten about Neal and Yuki. Kel sunk lower, "Do you think they've seen us?" Dom, looked above the fountain, but couldn't see anything. The only thing he could hear were the noises from the ball in the great hall.

Then something hit him hard on his back. The stormwings were behind them!

Kel scrambled out of the way as a stormwing dived for her. He hit the ground with a sickening bang of metal against concrete. She got up, ran a few steps towards the hall and yelled "Stormwings! Outside!" As hard as she could, before the Queen grabbed her. Neal and Yuki appeared out of the bushes and ran towards them. Neal had his sword in his hand. He ran into one of the stormwings and attacked him, trying to hit a vulnerable spot. The stormwing fought back, and managed to put a gash in Neal's arm before falling still on the ground.

Of all of them, Dom struggled the most. King Ronlak could keep him still enough to grab him. The queen looked up from where she was still fighting with Kel, "The tortallans are coming. Hurry." With that, she suddenly grabbed hold of Kel's growing hair and yanked her head back. She took hold of kel's shoulder in one talon and one of her legs in he other. Then she began to fly. Neal and Yuki had already lost their fights. Seeing Kel, Dom lost his concentration. Ronlak grabbed hold of him too and started to fly.

It took a long time to reach Scanra. All of them had cloaks on, but that didn't keep them against the cold, especially Kel and Yuki. In the morning after they were taken, the group of stormwings stopped at the border. They sneered at the tortallans, made racist jokes about Yuki's country, and hurt them as much as they could. Once across the border, Dom, Kel, Yuki and Neal were bound. The Queen made sure that she made Kel bleed every time she grabbed her to fly again. She never showed it, because that would give satisfaction to the stormwings, but Kel was in agony.

On the third day after they were captured, the tortallans were let down near a village. The could see the beginnings of a large city in the horizon. Neal stared at it. He was sure that this was the capital. He'd read about it in books, and it was not a kind place at all. Just as he started to look around at the others to see if they had noticed it (and they should have as that was probably where they would end up), something hard hit him on the back of the head. He was knocked unconscious. So were the others, a second later.

He woke up in a cell. Cold, Grey, with a few bits of straw on the ground. There was a window, but it was 2 and a half metres up the wall. There was a bowl of water and a chunk of stale bread in front of the door. There was almost no light except from the window. The air smelt old, like people had died here, and they probably had. Neal sat up and looked for the others. It wasn't hard as the cell was only 5 metres squared. Kel and Yuki were slumped against each other while Dom was lying at Yuki's feet. She opened her eyes and looked at Neal. There was no emotion on her face, he knew there wouldn't be, so he let it be. She crawled over to him and lay her head on his shoulder. She whispered, so only he could hear her. "What has happened to us, Neal?" He didn't answer, he just thought back to the ball and how happy he had been. It seemed like a dream, even though it was only 3 days ago. He sighed.

Dom woke up an hour later. Kel woke up an hour after that. She looked and felt the worst of the 4 of them. She had multiple cuts from where the stormwing's talons had cut into her flesh. She looked drained of energy, and sick. "Where are we?" She asked. Neal stood up. "Well as you can see, Kel, we seem to be in somewhat a dungeon... your not going anywhere in that sort of condition!" he reached out and carefully pushed her down as she tried to stand. He put his hands on the cut on her shoulder and started to heal her. It wasn't enough to heal it completely, just to give it a shove. When he finished she curled up tight to herself. It was freezing cold. Yuki made to move to Neal to share his body heat. Dom took one look at Kel, and at her goose bumped skin and sat down next to her and put his cloak over her own cloak. She wasn't wearing her heavy duty one, the one she used traveling, but a much lighter on meant for a cold night inside. She began thinking. 'Will anyone know where to go? Will anyone ever come for us.' She remembered what she had done when her friends were in danger. 'They will come.' With that she set her face into a grim smile and leaned closer to Dom. She was too exhausted and in pain to think about her feelings for him, or how close they were. All she could think of was the closer that she go, the warmer, and safer she would be.

Dom looked up. It was nearly dawn. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, like something was about to happen. After all, they had been there hours, why hadn't anyone come yet? He would have the answer soon enough for soon after, footsteps sounded outside the door...

Well. Another chapter. Next will be back in Tortall. Can someone please tell me what the capital of Scanra is, or if it has actually been mentioned at all. It is imperative that i know and as i don't have access to the books at the moment...


	3. Back Home, and Determined People

Last Chapter...

Dom looked up. It was nearly dawn. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, like something was about to happen. After all, they had been there hours, why hadn't anyone come yet? He would have the answer soon enough for soon after, footsteps sounded outside the door...

AN/ Thanks to Imakeladrygirl for telling me that the Scanra capital is Hamrkeng. Also, i know this has taken AGES! but im back on track now, ive got 7 weeks of summer holidays (I hate the hot weather and i live in Australia so im gonna spend as much time as i can inside) so i should be spitting out at least a chapter a week. Thanks to all reviewers!

Chapter 3: Back Home, and Determined People

Raoul's Study

Raoul looked down at his papers. Everything was starting to go wrong. His wedding was in two weeks and his former squire, his best man, his healer, and the crown princess's lady were missing. Missing wasn't quite the word for it. He had a gut feeling where they were. There was only one place. Hamrkeng. Where King Maggot himself was situated. Raoul banged his giant fist down to the table and made a sickening 'crack' noise.

Buri walked in and put her hands on his shoulders. She said, "Sitting here and getting angry isn't going to help Kel and her friends." Raoul looked up at her and sighed. "You know i would go after but after what Kel did last time? She is important to him, and so are his friends. They are important to me but i couldn't just leave. I cant be sure where she is. I just wish i could do something!"

Buri frowned, "I'm surprised Jon hasn't done anything yet. I talked to Thayet yesterday. She said that they were going to send Daine out to find them but that could take days." He got up, kissed his fiances cheek and walked out of the room. "I'm going to see Jonathon now!" He called as he walked away.

Meanwhile, in the room of one of the young knights of Tortall, a gathering of men was being held. The room in question was that of Sir Merric of Hollyrose, a close friend of Kel's. Other guests, included the newly knighted, Sir Owen of Jesslaw, Faleron of King's Reach and colonel Wolset. The general agreement was that a) Kel, Dom, Neal and Yuki were to be found and b) they were going to do it. The knights were having a big discussion to where likely the group would be, but it wasn't until Wolset had run in, and told them where Raoul thought they were. They were planning a rescue like last time: Running off at night, with a note and the plan. Being well equipped with water and food was another thought as well. They were in the heat of their discussion when a young lady appeared at the door. To say that she appeared is incorrect, she made herself known to the occupants of the room that she had listened in to the men's entire conversation. She stepped into the room, and cleared her throat.

"I can organize food, I know the head cook. I can just tell her that i'm planning my journey home. We can leave by the back gate." All of the men, quietened and stared. She was younger, about 16, and had a very familiar face, with very familiar eyes. Emerald green. Wolset stood up and bowed. "My lady Nenala, i understand your grief, and your willingness to help, but you cannot come." Merry stood up, and beckoned at Nenala, "So your a Queenscove?" She nodded and stepped forward more. He turned to the others. "Why can't she come? Theres 4 of us guys, we need a little female company (Nenala frowned and Merric added in) "not in that way! Look, we could pose ourselves as a married couple, and the groom's brothers coming to find a new place to live as...as their homes have been destroyed by the war." He looked around the room, and the only one that didn't seem convinced was Wolset. Wolset looked around at the others, with their pleading eyes and gave up. They would leave that night.

At the same time as the boys were having their meeting, Raoul was busy with the king. He had only interrupted a council meeting, and Jon didn't seem to mind. Raoul got straight to the point. "Your majesty, Jon, i beg you, and you know i don't do this every day, but we need to find Kel and her friends!" Jonathon smiled weakly, and beckoned Raoul into a shadowed corner. "You must understand why no rescue attempts have been made. Of course we have to find her and her friends, they are all valuable to the crown. But, before we find them until we know exactly where they are.

"Daine is on a secret mission in Tyra at the moment, investigating a possible alliance with Scanra. You must understand that if Tyra and Scanra pull their forces together, this war will go on for years yet, and it will severely reduce our chances of winning. She will be back soon, i know it, perhaps in the next week or two. I will give her a few days, up to a week to rest, and then i will send her out to Scanra." Raoul frowned. "What about magic..." He was cut off by Jonathon. "Numair has tried contacting Sir Nealan by magic. There must be a heck of a strong magic barrier around where they are. Hes working on it though."

In Alanna's room, she was talking to George. She sat on their King-sized bed in their sleeping quarters while he paced the floorboards.

"I don't have many agents that far in Scanra, especially not in Hamrkeng, but i am trying."

Alanna stood up and hugged her husband. She looked out of the window, "Im sure you are doing the best you can. I'm ashamed to admit it, but i miss that Meathead ex-squire of mine. I hope that he and his friends are safe, especially Kel."

That night

At dinner that night, the head cook gave Thayet, her majesty, her favourite sweets for desert as usual. Thayet beckoned her to sit next to her and catch up.

"So," Thayet said "How have you been lately?" The cook, Meena, smiled. "Oh, just the usual. The wind down from the ball. Although, i did get an unusual order from Lady Nenala today."

Thayet looked up, interested. "Oh really, what did she want?" Meena smiled sadly, "She is so strained at the moment. She said that she wanted to go back to Queenscove to mourn with her family over her brother's and cousin's abduction.

"The strange thing is, she ordered a lot of food, as if she was leaving with 5 men for weeks. All of it was hard, tough travelling food, hardly fit for her and her two maids-in-waiting to travel for the 4 day ride. But do you know what the strangest thing is?" Thayet leaned forward, frowning. "She refused for her maids to come collect her food. She said that as she leaves tonight she wants the food to be left with the back gate guard to give to her just before she leaves tonight."

Thayet stood up. She looked down at the cook, "Thank you Meena. That  is strange. Just one question. When did Nenala want that food at the back gate by?" Meena thought for a minute. "I'd say, about 5 minutes ago? Hey, wha..." She frowned as the Queen suddenly ran through the royal dining room and out into the corridor. Jonathon stood up frowning. He looked at Meena and said, "What do you think got into her?" Meena shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it was something i said?"

Thayet sped up as she ran into the outside courtyard. Nenala couldn't be going to Queenscove to mourn with her family. Everyone except Duke Baird was in residence at the Palace. 'This is going to be interesting,' She thought.

A/N Next chapter will be set in Scanra and we will finally find out who those mysterious footsteps belong to!


	4. Neal's Torture and Uncovered Plots

Last Chapter...

Thayet sped up as she ran into the outside courtyard. Nenala couldn't be going to Queenscove to mourn with her family. Everyone except Duke Baird was in residence at the Palace. 'This is going to be interesting,' She thought.

A/N umm... this chapter will be set in both Scanra and Tortall

Jules-Gemma: Thats cool. Where do you live? Unlike countries like England, and USA, we have our summer in Dec, Jan, Feb and winter in June, July, Aug and also our biggest holidays are in summer, but they have just began and only go for about 5-6 weeks. So obviously, we don't get any snow, well except in July – August and thats only in Victoria and i think a few parts of NSW. Its all good.

Conscience15: Sorry about that. I use open office and it doesn't pick up on things like dotting 'I's',

but I have made sure that all of the 'I's' in this chapter have been capitalized.

Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy: You are about to find out!

Gewher: I hadn't actually noticed! I'll go back and correct it.

Everyone else: Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 4: Neal's Torture and Uncovered Plots

Neal stood up. Whoever was coming towards them had keys. Big ones. The doorknob turned with a big creaking noise, as if it hadn't been opened in years. The door pushed forwards into the cell. In the dim light stood a man, tall, strongly built and with long filthy blond hair. In a way. He kind of resembled Stenman. Of course it wasn't him, as Kel had killed him months before, and this man had a big smirk on his face. Like all he had ever wanted to do was put people in cells. Like he enjoyed it. From behind him appeared a smaller man, of the same blond hair, but less dirty. He wore slightly more expensive clothing and had a long piece of thick rope in his hands. His brother, Lukas, made way into the cell for him. He frowned at the prisoners, then snarled. "Have fun Lodun," He said, and closed the door.

Lodun looked over the four tortallans. Yuki had backed away, and Neal had wrapped his arms around her protectively. Kel looked back at them and took a step towards the couple while Dom took a step forward. He walked up to the mage Lodun and roughly pushed him against the door. He glared at the small man, a foot smaller than him, and stated clearly, "Where are we? I believe that we have a right to know." Lodun didn't reply, and looked down. Dom relaxed. This guy was an amateur.

Suddenly the mage snaked his hand out, pale yellow Gift streaming from his fingers. The rope he had being carrying flew across the dungeon and wrapped itself around each of the the Tortallans hands. Neal blew his end off with his green magic and started to release the others when Lodun muttered a curse and Neal flew back against the grimy wall. Magic hand cuffs appeared on his wrists . He tried to magic them off but every time his magic touched the handcuffs, Neal was burnt in his arm. He gave up, for now.

Lodun walked up to the prisoners. "You will now tell me your names, and your status," He pronounced clearly, in a high, whiny voice. He pointed to Yuki. "You first." Yuki put on her mask, and stared at the wall in front of her, remaining silent. Lodun smiled and the rope became tighter on her wrists. Yuki kept her mask on. The rope made red marks into her skin. Her mask began to fall. She was in a lot of pain. Lodun smiled once more, showing brown and cracked teeth. "You ready to tell me now?" Yuki nodded. "My name is Yukimi, lady of her majesty Shinkokami of the Yamani Islands." Lodun looked at Dom. He sighed and replied in his most strained voice. "Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle." He glared ahead of him. Lodun now looked to Neal. Neal continued to look ahead. The rope tightened. He looked into the mage's eyes and said, "Sir Owen of Jesslaw." Kel smiled inwardly. 'I wonder what Owen would say if he knew.' Her thoughts were interrupted by Neal's scream. Lodun looked at Kel. "I think I've spent enough time here.' He spat on Neal, who was lying, breathing heavily on the floor. Then he walked out.

Instantly, Yuki, Dom and Kel went to Neal. When he had said the fake name, both the rope and the handcuffs had imploded on his wrists and lower arms. He was burnt, and a small trickle of blood was falling down his arm towards his left hand. Neal grimaced and began healing himself. His green magic began flowing over his wrists and over his arms. He couldn't completely heal himself though, he was still weary from the trip and all of them hadn't eaten anything in days. All they could do is wait. Only small hope remained in this group, mainly in the eyes of one Lady Knight and her Sergeant. It was left unsaid, but there wasn't much anybody could do, short of somebody just opening the door and letting them go. Kel and Dom just sat there, while Yuki bound Neal's hands to think of what their friends were doing in Tortall. They would probably laugh if they knew.

In Tortall.

Thayet got there just in time. Nenala and the men were collecting the food and water and dividing it between their packs. The stealthy queen crept up in the shadows, ran up the stairs and promptly ordered the guards not to open the gates. She knew exactly why these knights, soldiers and lady were leaving, and she knew that she could not allow it. She wished with all her heart that she could but Thayet knew better. Didn't they know that people like them were being watched out for? 3 of Miles and George's agents had already been killed in Scanra in the past months. Thayet walked down the stairs to where Nenala was now arguing with the guard on the ground. She walked up to them,

"What is going on here, Lady Nenala? You do know what you are trying to do is treason don't you?" Nenala gasped. She shot down into the mud, to bow as low as she could. "I am sorry queen Thayet" She stood up. "You must let us go. We have to rescue my brother and his friends. His fiance is pregnant for God's sake! They could be hurt!" Thayet thought mildly, 'Thats is the first time i have heard that...' Merric came up to the pair. "Your majesty, we left a note on our desks. We did this last time with Kel, and it worked. We know what to do, we have planned carefully. Please..." He was interrupted as Thayet sighed and said, "Last time you were very fortunate. You had access across the Drell River and the Scanrans did not know you were coming. They are waiting for a group of young knights such as yourself to come across and try a rescue. I know its hard to just accept that your friends have been taken but we are doing everything we can. Daine has been delayed but will arrive in the next week. We will send her out into Scanra." Nenala started to cry. "You are very brave, all of you, but this isn't your fight, not yet."

Merric, Nenala, Owan, Faleron and Wolset began to walk back to the palace. Rain began to fall, first softly and then becoming so powerful that all of them were sopping wet within seconds. The queen walked ahead, ashamed that she had been forced to make the action she had, while Merric put an arm around Nenala as her sobs sounded into the night. By the time he had reached his end of the knights quarters, the others had disappeared. Nenala had quietened but still held on to Merric. He unlocked his room and once inside, lit a few candles. She sat on his bed as he put a few things away (he doesn't usually get visitors). "I... um, don't know where your room is, but i can escort you there if you like," he said. She looked up and smiled. "If its alright with you, it'd like to stay here awhile."

When Faleron walked to Merric's room the next morning, he didn't expect Nenala to come out. She smiled sheepishly and walked on to where her rooms were. Merric was sitting on his bed and looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep the last night. In truth, he actually hadn't. He and Nenala had spent the whole night talking. About family, and their previous years with Neal and their other friends. Faleron raised his eyebrows and Merric blurted out, "It was a completely chaste night!" Faleron smirked. 'Sure.'

A/N I'm not sure whether to pair Nenala and Merric. What do you think? If I do, it won't be for a while coz they have only known each other for a day!


	5. Tobe's Sadness

A/N

Alright. This is very important. Im going away to Melbourne for 2 weeks so i have left this chapter unfinished for now. When i get back, i will finish and post the full chapter. Its almost finished though so thats alright. You shall understand the chapter title soon. Also, this chapter hasn't been thoroughly checked for errors yet, but that will be done. Review comments will come next time. Vic.

Last Chapter...

When Faleron walked to Merric's room the next morning, he didn't expect Nenala to come out. She smiled sheepishly and walked on to where her rooms were. Merric was sitting on his bed and looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep the last night. In truth, he actually hadn't. He and Nenala had spent the whole night talking. About family, and their previous years with Neal and their other friends. Faleron raised his eyebrows and Merric blurted out, "It was a completely chaste night!" Faleron smirked. 'Sure.'

AN/ This chapter is set in 3 places! I haven't forgotten Tobe!

BTW sorry that Thayet was a tad OOC, i had to take extreme measures.

Chapter 5: Tobe's sadness

Fanche looked over the walls of New Hope. She knew something had gone wrong. It had to. Kel wasn't due back to the village for a few days yet, but when Fanche thought something had gone wrong, it usually had. Womens instincts. Saefas came up the stairs and walked up to her.

"Are you up here again? You know she isn't going to be back today." Fanche nodded and came down to the village with her husband.

Things were quiet at New Hope. As the war was winding down, few raiding parties were trying to take the fort, and there were few people on the road. A few days later though, a knight was seen on the road coming towards the fort. Fanche and Saefas came out to greet him, as did Tobe and a few other onlookers. The gates were opened and the man and his horse came through. He had been riding hard, and smiled when a stable hand came to take his stallion to the stable. He walked up to the two heads of the village, and shook their hands. Saefas said, "It's good to have you back, Sir Merric, but I thought that you were coming back a few weeks after the Lady Knight."

Merric's face dimmed. "Thats why I came."

As Kel had done when talking to the people of Haven, Fanche did to the people of New Hope. She stood on a crater in the main mess, where everyone could clearly see her. She opened her mouth to speak, and the crowd hushed.

"As you may well know, a messenger came to us this morning. He came straight from Corus, from the King." There were a few whispers, but Fanche cleared her throat and they fell silent.

"He came with grave news, some of which he did not wish to disclose to you. I warn you not to panic, or do anything rash." With this she looked directly where Tobe was sitting with his friends. "Last week 4 nobles were captured and led into Scanra. All of them were familiar to you. Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, Sir Nealan of Queenscove, his fiancee Yukimi Noh Daimoru and..." she paused. "Lady Knight Keledry of Mindelan."

The crowd went into uproar.

Scanra

Kel was dividing the bread they were given when Dom was taken. Lucas came, grabbed his arm and took him out of the cell. She sat down next to Neal. "Where do you think they are taking him?" Kel asked anxiously. Dom hadn't even given a fight. He had simply let himself be led out. Yuki sat next to her. "You don't think he's going to be tortured do you? What if...?" She didn't ask. She just sat down. They hadn't given up, they just didn't know what to do.

Dom got back a few hours later. He was sweating, and his eyes were red-rimmed. Otherwise, he seemed unhurt. As soon as he was thrown in, the others rounded on him. What did they do? Where was he? At first all he said was, "We are escaping, no matter what." Later, when Neal and Yuki were asleep, Kel couldn't sleep. She had lost track of how long they had been there, and was trying to see the moon in the high window to find out where in the moon's cycle they were. Dom walked up to her and asked, "Do you need a lift-up?" Dom put his hands together, so Kel could put her foot on them and he lifted her up. She looked up to thee moon, and calculated how long they had been there. He let her down, and she said, "Thanks. I can tell Neal that we have been here two weeks." She lay down on the thin straw and tried to sleep. A cool breeze drifted from the window, and Kel, still in the gown and thin cloak she had come in, started shivering.

Dom looked at her, and noticed how cold she was. 'Neal and Yuki have it good, they can stay close together to keep warm.' He decided that even though Kel didn't love him, (or so he thought) that he would make a move. We crawled up to where Kel was and called her name. She was still awake, and turned around. "I know you are cold, so just don't say anything and go with it". With that, he put his arms around her and brought himself close to her. Kel sighed inside her mind. She knew it was improper, but it felt right. Besides, she was starting to warm up. 'Just when i start to forget Cleon, the crush is definitely back.' She settled into him and rested awhile. She was dozing when Dom's voice reached her ears again. "Kel, i want to share something with you. What they did to me today, you must avoid at all costs. It was... crazy. They want to know information, but they can't get it straight from my mind so they... they lifted thoughts and played on them." He stopped. He was thinking about what to say next. "Kel, they played with me. Mentally. The mage is incredibly powerful. He... played with my fears, so that i tell him what he wanted." Kel leaned against him more. "Did they get any... information from you?" "No," came his firm answer. He said no more that night. Kel thoughts were reeling. What that mage did sounded very similar to how the chamber of the ordeal tested knights...

New Hope

Tobe cried himself to sleep that night. In a small childish way he thought she had abandoned him. Of course, he was grown up enough to realise that this was not the case. Nevertheless, it didn't make him feel any better. 'Why hasn't anyone done anything?' He thought in his mind. 'Why don't they care?'

By the morning time, Tobe had vented enough anger inside to walk up to Merric and asked outright why nobody had rescued Kel yet. Merric smiled tightly and patted the chair next to him.

"Trust me, boy, we have tried, and it didn't work. Kel, Neal, Yuki and Dom mean a lot to us, but that doesn't mean that we can just launched a big rescue mission."

"But..." Merric continued. "What I mean is, they will expect that from us. We need something more delicate. Daine is at the palace by now, she may even already be headed out for Scanra. Not all hope is lost."

Tobe got up and walked outside. He felt a little better, but he still needed comfort. He went to the stables and leaned against Hoshi in her stall, who had been left behind in New Hope. Tobe loved Peachblossom more, but he was along, in the stable in Corus. There, Tobe just patted Hoshi, and let his battered mind rest for a while.

That night he moved his things and pallet into Merric's room for the time being.


End file.
